Moments
by Amaunetx
Summary: A collection of moments and insights into our favorite couple’s unguarded moments throughout the past seven or so years. [Sam-Jack]
1. Moments One

_Moments  
By AmaunetX_

_A collection of moments and insights into our favorite couple's unguarded moments throughout the past seven or so years. Sam-Jack  
_**_ Stargate SG1 and all other related thingies belong to MGM and other such people, not me. So there._  
AN: _I am here to contaminate your minds with shippyness: laughs evily : Right, I'll be putting a Shippy spin on almost every episode I see it in._**

_Moment One – Evolution Part Two_

She is working on the armor, she has to do something to keep her mind off of Daniel, off of the almost certain doom Earth faces if she doesn't figure out a way. And then he comes in, a better distraction, for sure. But he doesn't bound in, just moves in from the shadows. She knows he is there, she just does, there isn't any other viable reason why she knows, she just does. He is silent though, and moves to the edge of her desk, fingers uncurling on the desk's surface, and she can't help but ask, because there aren't many times where she sees him so worried, and it peaks her interest more than it should.

"Sir?" She wants to wince at the worried tone of her voice, but it is just the two of them, after all.

"I'm goin' after Daniel."

_No. Nonononono. _She doesn't want him to, not ever. Daniel was just being Daniel, and he might be dead. Jack O'Neill acting like Jack O'Neill was even more of a threat. She wanted to scream or cry, because she didn't want Daniel dead (again), but she never, ever wanted Jack to be even close to dying, ever. "Good."

She doesn't know why she said that, it is what is expected of her, after all. But she still wants to say no.

"This… other mission." He sounds worried, as if he too wished he didn't have to leave her out their without him. She wishes it too, she wants him to be there so she can watch his six, and feel better knowing that he is watching her's, too.

"Shouldn't be a problem, Sir." Oh, it was so going to be a problem, because she was going to be millions of light years away from him, and he was going into who knows where and might never come back, and so could she, and she doesn't want to, not now, not ever.

And then he gives his grin, though the light doesn't reach his eyes, and she hopes, wishes, wants the same thought is in his mind.

"When do you leave?" She can't help but ask, hoping that maybe, maybe she could tell him, just this once, before they leave to go down separate paths, she can tell him how she feels.

"Now." He too sounds sad, and she wants to cry. Damn it, the world hates her today, has hated her everyday since she met him.

"Good luck." _Jack_. She adds, only to herself. And she means it, yes, because she wants him back so that she can love him secretly, hell, at least have a chance to love him.

"You too." No last names, no ranks, no sirs, just plain. And she relishes that, she really does. If he had said 'Major' or 'Carter' she would have cried, and if he had said 'Sam', she would have kissed him.

And then he leaves, and she can only stare wistfully after him, but he gave her a small grin before he did so, and she tries to hold back tears, words running though her head.

_Come back to me, Jack. Be safe, don't go. I love you…_

But she is alone now, alone.


	2. Moments Two

_Moments Two – Evolution Two, Part Two_

She hurt. All over. But the moment she was through the gate, and could see the Colonel standing at the base of the ramp, waiting for her, she felt better, much better. Even if she did have her arm in a sling, but then again, Daniel was on crutches, so she didn't think she had it that bad, after all.

And the grin he was giving her, well, she thought that that made it all worth it. Besides this time, it did reach his eyes.

"So… miss me?" She wanted to throw her arms around his neck and say, yes, yes she did miss him, and that he should never, ever leave her again. Not like she could, of course.

"Of course, Sir." And she could feel the odd look her Dad was giving her, but it didn't matter, Jack was smiling at her, she was smiling back, and right now, nothing else mattered, for the moment.

"Well it couldn't have been that bad, you're all still alive." She wanted to jump up and down now, and perhaps do a little jig. He was worried, she knew it. Of course, SG1 had the best luck out of all the teams there, but that didn't mean anything to her. As long as Jack and herself were alive, that was all that mattered, scarily enough, to her. Well, and her Dad, but he wasn't normally on the team, after all.

"As are you and DanielJackson." Yeah, thanks Teal'c for stating the obvious. She wanted to roll her eyes now, she really did.

"Daniel?" Stupid fraternization regulations, not allowing her to say 'Jack?', who's heath was more of a concern to her than accident prone Daniel.

"I'm fine. We got the device from Tel'chak." Oh, hey, that was nice. She could go to work again on something, and try and forget her feelings for her CO. Work always was a nice distraction, but then again, he always seemed to want to be her distraction from her work. Not that she minded, of course.

"Good." Dad now, how thoughtful of him. Could the world just disappear for a moment so she could talk to Jack in private? Oh, and while she is at it, could the regulations cease to exist, or was that asking to much? "Hopefully we can engineer a weapon from it." Yes, that would be nice, then they could save the world, and Jack could retire, and she could jump him. Sounded all nice to her drug addled state. She was so going to put this all down to Advil and other pain killers once she got grounded again.

"You must." Bray'tac stating the obvious as well. But yes, they must, so she could jump Jack. "Or we will be helpless to combat these new solders." Kull warriors, where they not? Oh, yeah, that reminds her…

"We have some bad news, Sir." We didn't defeat them yet so you can't retire and I can't jump you and the regulations have of yet not ceased to exist. "Anubis has an entire army of these super solders." Yeah, that really sucks, she things. It just, does. "There are thousands of them." That number can be applied to how long it would take for her two main wishes to come true at the moment. "The best we were able to do was delay his ability to manufacture more." Well, it is a start.

"We will debrief fully in one hour." She blinked, just realizing that General Hammond was in the room, and didn't that just put a damper on her plans. Yes, yes it did. "Welcome home." Yessir, it was great to be home, as always.

And they began to filter our, she following her father casting one look at Jack.

"Hey." _Hey there sexy. _Oh, if only she could reply in that way, then life would be nice, very nice. Fluffy, even.

And smiles, his smile most importantly. Did he know what it did to her insides? Most likely not, but it was the smile he gave to her most often, and she cherished each one she got. "So nice command." Wasn't it though?

"We did manage to make it out alive, Sir." Yes, yes she did, and so did he.

Did she happen to mention how much Advil affects her brain? No? Well, it might have been the amount of very, very, very sexy grins he was throwing at her. "There's that." A pause, a nice one though, soft and warm, the type where most people could kiss their hero and live happily ever after. "Lunch?"

Hey, a distraction. So she turns away with him, and as they walk out the door together, she smiles. He says something witty, and she laughs.

Yes, perhaps it wasn't what she wanted, but she has something, that's for sure.

_AN: I swear I can hear Amanda laugh at the end. You listen, right as they fade out. Oh, and everyone who can should listen to any audio commentary. It is the Fact book for Stargate, I swear. Did you know that it was "Into the Fire" that sparked the Sexual Tension and Romance? No? Well, now you do, and if you don't believe me, I think it was during "The Lost City"'s commentary. Oh well. And there will be no definite order to these. I'll just write what comes to mind watching the episode. And I hope some of these will put a romantic edge to some episodes that wouldn't normally be considered romantic at all because I love projecting.  
_


End file.
